Storm
by Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: A Gajevy reunion piece. Takes place after 491.


**So this is my version of the Gajevy reunion that's going to happen sometime in the near future. I apologize if Gajeel seems a little OOC but as of late I've began to read him as a lot more emotional character and this come through in my writing. Please leave a review letting me know how I did. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Storm**

Levy couldn't help but stare disbelievingly as the heavy rainfall pounded against his blood-stained body, the droplets spraying out as they beat down on his iron-like skin, slowly but surely washing away the metallic scent of blood that clung to him. His hair was soaked through, a combination of rainwater, damp and dried blood plastering it down against his scalp and running down his back like a long, silken curtain. She felt her heart stop as tears sprung to his bruised and bloodied eyes at the sight of her. Subconsciously one of his large, rough hands began to reach out towards her and he took a small step forwards, his eyes glossed over as he stared at her. He scuffled forward slowly at first, as if afraid that one small move might scare her away. However once it clicked that she wasn't moving he sped up slightly until he was finally standing directly in front of her. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of him due to their close proximity, but she couldn't bring herself to reach out to him for fear that he would disappear or worse that she would wake up and realize that this was all a dream.

However as the soft glow of the city's streetlights cast flickering shadows across his face, she found that she couldn't bring herself to believe this was a dream. The way the shadows cast by the lights were bringing his features to life as his expression betrayed his feelings left little room for doubt in her mind, for she was certain that even her mind could not concoct such a moment as the one she was experiencing in that moment. She felt her cheeks flame under his intense stare, his eyes seemed to trace every line and curve of her face with such care that she couldn't bring herself to turn away from his searching gaze. He let out a shaky breath and carefully raised a hand and brushed the backs of his fingers against her cheek. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as his other hand sneaked up to the other side of her face and gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear before settling the hand against her cheek. Her breath hitched and she choked back a sob as he carefully cradled her face in his large hands.

"Shrimp…" He brushed the hand that wasn't resting against her cheek through her soft, blue hair and rested his forehead against hers as several tears sprang unbidden from his eyes. She couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her as she threw herself against him, her arms wrapping around his neck while his instinctively wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I… I thought I'd never see you again… When you disappeared… I thought I'd lost you forever." He straightened to his full height with her in his arms and she found herself dangling a foot and a half off the ground and she couldn't bring herself to care because she was in his arms. He pulled her even closer to him and buried his nose in her hair, taking in the scent of old books, ink and lemons that always seemed to follow the small girl around.

"Gihe, they'll have to work a hell of a lot harder than that to keep me away from you Shorty, ain't nothing gonna be enough to keep me from finding ya Shrimp." As the rain beat down on them Levy couldn't help feeling like she was in the middle of one of the sappy romance novels she had borrowed from Erza. She let out a short laugh at the thought and tightened her grasp on the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Oh, Gajeel… If this is a dream I never want to wake up." He pulled away from her enough so that he could look her in the eyes. It was then that she realized that she had at some point wrapped her legs around his waist and he was only using one arm to support her. The other was busy as he gently caressed her cheek with the free hand.

"I promise Shorty, this is no dream… I'm as real as you are." Levy let out a soft laugh as he pressed his forehead against hers. The studs on his nose pressed coolly against her own nose and not for the first time she was reminded just how much she had always liked his heavily pierced appearance, she had found his attempts to make himself seem more intimidating rather adorable, especially after she had overheard him and Lily talking one day and he had told the cat that he needed more piercings because the last guy they had fought hadn't looked scared enough. Looking at him now all she could see was the man that had risked his life so many times for her and the guild… and more importantly, she saw the man that held all of her hopes and dreams for the future.

"Gajeel… I wish I could think of something appropriate to say right now but my mind is blank. After everything we've been through together, all of the hardships we've endured and all of the trials we've faced have only made our bond stronger. You've shown me what it means to be truly strong, not in the way that others might expect, but in my own way… You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself. You made me want to think about more than just trying to be stronger, I thought about the future… having a family… finding happiness… things I had never had time to think about before… Gajeel… I want to walk with you… Side by side… Forever… A future with you… Is all I could ever ask for and more… I-I won't let you go, never again…" The rain was pounding down on them harder than ever before but the two teens were so encased in their own little world they didn't seem to notice the ever worsening storm surrounding them. "Gajeel Redfox… I… I love you."

With those words Levy saw the last of the reservations leave the young man's eyes. He let out a soft sob and after a moment's hesitation pressed his lips against the small bookworms. The rain cascaded over them as he carefully molded his lips over hers with a gentleness he wasn't aware he possessed. She felt a bubble inside of her burst with joy at his tender embrace, he held her more carefully than he would a fragile, priceless artifact (she should know… she'd seen him try to eat one before.) He pulled back only to begin peppering her face with soft, loving kisses causing her to let out a small squeak before he once again captured her lips with his own. They very well may have stayed there, embraced in each other's arms until morning's light except that at that very moment a bolt of lightning struck the rooftop next to them, causing the young couple to jump apart at the shock, thankfully Gajeel hadn't let her go in his moment of confusion so she hadn't fell to the ground. Gajeel looked at her and carefully set her down on the pavement. He blushed slightly and Levy laughed happily at his slightly bashfully expression.

"I love you too… Levy McGarden." Levy let out a tearful laugh and threw her arms back around his shoulders, sometimes she had wondered if he actually knew her real name but it seemed that he did. "You wanna go? I don't really want you catching a cold out here." Gajeel offered and all she could do was nod happily. "Okay… Let's go home."

 **~*GxL*~**

Gajeel carried her bridal style into his cabin on the outskirts of town. It was a small, quaint home, with only four rooms and a porch, but it felt very much like somewhere Gajeel would live. The porch was plain over all, made of the same polished cherry that the rest of the house was made of, it's only outstanding feature was the porch swing that sat to the left of the door. The front door led into a spacious living room/kitchen area. On the far wall there were two doors, one had Lily painted on with gold paint in a fancy calligraphy style while the other had metal letters spelling out Gajeel nailed to it. There were a pair of recliners positioned facing the small fireplace on the right side of the room where the living room was and on the other side sat a small kitchenette and dining table. Levy noticed that the dining table had places set for four people even though it was just Gajeel and Lily that lived in the cabin, but she brushed it off to Lily's enjoyment of cooking for people, he probably drug Happy and Carla over for tea parties on a regular basis… She knew how much he enjoyed having tea parties.

Gajeel started a fire in the fireplace, sat her down in one of the recliners in front of it and draped a thick blanket over her that he pulled off of the other recliner. He pressed a kiss against her temple before walking over to the kitchen and putting some water on to boil. He disappeared into the room with his name marked on it, leaving her alone for less than a minute before he returned. This time wearing a pair of loose-fitting, plaid, black pajama bottoms and a dark red tank top. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss lightly into her hair while dropping a huge orange t-shirt in her lap.

"I figured that you might wanna change outta that, it's soaking wet. This shirt's big on me so I figure it'll probably be close to dragging the ground on you… It'll be like wearing a dress only it's my shirt." Levy smiled at him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before jumping up and going into his room. As she shut the door, she heard the kettle start whistling and Gajeel's heavy footsteps walking across the room to tend to it.

She took in his room as she began changing out of her soaked clothing. It was a modestly sized room, the walls were painted black and the trim was all in red. In one corner of the room was a tall bookshelf filled with books except for a couple of rows near her height. In the other corner was a desk and chair with several scrolls laying around on it as well as a couple of pictures. One was of her and Gajeel during the Grand Magic Game, one was of him and Lily from around the same time and the last one was of the whole guild from a group photo Master Makarov had made them take. She couldn't see it from where she was standing, but she knew that near the center of the picture she was sitting on Gajeel's shoulders smiling at the camera. She tore her eyes away from the desk and finished looking around the room. In the middle of the room there was a large queen sized bed with a black comforter and sheets and bright red pillows, and just off to the side of the bed was a door that she assumed led to the bathroom. As she pulled the shirt over her head, she made her way towards the door and once she finally had the shirt on she went back into the living room where Gajeel was waiting.

He was sitting in one of the recliners, a pot of tea sitting on a little table next to him as he prepared it. He looked up when he heard her enter the room and he let out a little chuckle at the sight of her in his shirt. It hung all the way down to her calves and definitely looked like a dress made by a terrible designer. Levy ignored his amused expression and walked over to him and promptly climbed into his lap without much thought. She was honestly too tired, relieved and happy to care about stupid things like being embarrassed, bashful or anything else that fell into that category… She wasn't going to miss another opportunity with him after they'd been given a second chance at happiness.

She curled up in a ball and wrapped the blanket over them as he finished making the tea for them. He handed her her cup and she happily drank the sweetened tea. They sat there in silence, simply basking in the others company. After several minutes of silence Gajeel finally decided to speak up.

"You know… We're gonna have'ta tell the rest of the guild I'm alive sooner or later." Levy groaned slightly and curled up closer to him.

"We'll tell them on Monday… I don't want to share you with anyone just yet…" Gajeel smiled happily that the girl curled up in his arms and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I think they can wait that long."

And so they stayed up talking the rest of the night talking about everything they could think of. Simply reveling in the love they felt for each other, not caring for the morning because this night was for them alone.

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review to let me know how I did! And if you have a Gajevy story idea that you want to see written feel free to PM me and I'll see what I can do. I write oneshots and generally stick to the romance/humor side of my stories. Though I'm willing to consider anything you might want written. (Though dark/angsty stuff is generally my little sister's line of work not mine.) Hope you're having a good (insert time of day/night) and I hope to see you soon!**


End file.
